Documents created, running, and displayed on computers contain user information. For example, spreadsheet documents contain financial information; word processing documents contain alpha-numeric, textual information, presentations can contain image, graphic, chart information, etc. In some cases, application programs enable software to be embedded within the documents. The software runs in the background and is used to execute an explicit programmed set of instructions or commands corresponding to that document. For example, one or more instructions can be executed to create a “shortcut”. Rather than individually executing a series of instructions, a user can simply invoke the shortcut which then automatically executes the programmed series of instructions. In this manner, a user can hot-button one or more macros to expeditiously execute functions which would otherwise have to be repeated manually over and over again, each time that function is to be performed. This facilitates the creation, editing, and manipulation of the documents. Another way by which software can be used is for automatically filling out templates or forms. For example, software can read data entered in one field and automatically forward this information so that it is appropriately written to other parts of the document. The information can even be used to fill in the relevant parts of other documents. Moreover, software can be embedded within certain documents to manipulate data or to trigger external events. There are numerous ways by which software can be embedded in documents to achieve desired results or to streamline a business process. Thus, embedding software in documents offer a clear-cut way to improve worker productivity, minimize redundancy, automate, and thereby cut costs.
However, as the software embedded in various documents are created, updated, or otherwise edited, it becomes critical to track the changes so that the corresponding documents contain the latest versions of the embedded software. Otherwise, the software embedded within the documents may become corrupted or obsolete. More ominously, software can be compromised or otherwise hacked by malicious third parties. Each time software is embedded in a document, there is an opportunity for a third party to maliciously exploit that software. Consequently, it is imperative that the embedded software is authenticated to ensure that it is indeed a clean, unadulterated, and most up-to-date version.
One way to ensure the authenticity of software embedded in a document entails attaching a digital signature to the software. A digital signature is used to ensure that the corresponding software has not been changed or edited since the digital signature was created. This significantly minimizes the chances of running any malicious code in the documents and informs users of the effective date of the software.
Presently, embedded software is digitally signed by first launching the application that created the document, opening the document, then launching some type of editor program to actually create and attach the digital signature to the embedded software. With this process, the embedded software has to be individually digitally signed, one at a time. Given that an organization, company, or institution can have thousands upon thousands of documents containing embedded software, it can be quite time consuming and cumbersome to generate digital signatures on an individual basis. Further complicating matters is the fact that a digital certificate is required to digitally sign the embedded software. Due to its sensitive function, the digital certificate is kept in a secure location, and access to the digital certificate might intentionally be limited to a small group of trusted employees. These two factors impede the rate by which software can be digitally signed. Thus, digitally signing software for authentication purposes acts as a bottleneck and impedes the distribution of software embedded within documents.